Entre recuerdos
by Maromeh
Summary: Las emociones reprimidas de dos amigos salen a flote entre los recuerdos. Sirius/Remus


Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío y bla, bla, bla...

Este drabble contiene algo de lime, pero muy leve.

* * *

**Entre recuerdos**

Se extrañó al ver la puerta entreabierta, aquélla habitación siempre estaba cerrada. Se acercó con sigilo y empujó la puerta suavemente, se sorprendió al ver el interior de la habitación: además de todas las cosas que adornaban la pared, Sirius estaba allí.

—¿Sirius? —murmuró.

Hubo un silencio prolongado.

—¿Sabes? —el hombre moreno habló de repente, sobresaltando a Remus— Jamás _los_ olvido.

Lupin se percató, tardíamente, de que su amigo observaba intensamente una fotografía vieja. En ella se distinguían cuatro muchachos, el licántropo los reconoció en seguida.

—¿Los? —se atrevió a pregunta.

Black hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. Levantó la vista y clavó sus penetrantes ojos en los de su amigo.

—Yo sé… —hizo una pausa— sé que sólo debería extrañarlo a _él_, pero no puedo evitar pensar en todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, los cuatro. Colagusano llegó a ser un gran compañero —Remus asintió con la cabeza—. Debí saber que lo traicionarían los nervios, debí suponerlo —se le quebró un poco la voz y bajó la vista—. Si yo hubiera sido más listo, talvez, _ellos_ seguirían aquí y el pobre Harry no estaría solo.

Lupin dio un par de zancadas hacia el hombre y lo tomó por los hombros, obligándolo a mirarlo.

—Sirius, escúchame —dijo en tono autoritario, sabiendo lo que Black estaba pensando—. Harry no está solo y tú no tienes la culpa.

—Remus —el moreno levantó una mano, posándola en el rostro del licántropo—, Remus —clavó hondamente su mirada en la de su amigo, mientras movía su pulgar, acariciando suavemente la mejilla del hombre—, gracias. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado —susurró en un arranque de sinceridad.

Los ojos de Lupin brillaban con intensidad. Sirius se acercó con lentitud al rostro del hombre, hasta que sus labios tocaron los del otro, atrapándolos en un ligero beso.

El licántropo se quedó estático. Entonces cerró los ojos con lentitud y le correspondió el beso a su amigo. Caminó un poco, empujando a Sirius, hasta que topó con la orilla de lo que parecía ser la antigua cama del moreno, al intentar dar otro paso, ambos hombres cayeron sobre la cama.

Black metió su mano en la cabellera de Remus, enredando sus largos dedos con el fino cabello del hombre. Hizo presión en su nuca, obligándolo a acercarse más. Entonces adentró su lengua en la boca del licántropo, acariciando dulcemente la lengua del otro.

Lupin bajó su mano, posándola en la entrepierna del hombre. Empezó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa, con urgencia. Sentía cómo Sirius se estremecía con cada roce.

El moreno rompió el duradero beso. Mordió los carnosos e hinchados labios del licántropo, haciéndole daño. Lamió con lujuria las gruesas gotas de sangre que salían de su labio inferior. Al notar que ya no sangraba, volvió a besarlo. Con más intensidad, con más pasión. Sirius puso sus manos en la camiseta de su amigo, desabrochándosela con urgencia. Soltó un gemido ahogado dentro de la boca de Lupin, al sentir una de las caricias que le seguía haciendo el hombre en su entrepierna.

—¡Remus! —lo llamó una voz cantarina desde abajo.

Se separaron bruscamente.

—¿Remus? —insistió la voz de Tonks.

Se pusieron de pie con rapidez y se adecentaron la ropa. Levantaron la cabeza para mirarse. Se observaron durante un largo rato, ambos disfrutando del rastro de las caricias.

—¡Remus! —repitió una vez más la mujer, sacándolos de su ensimismamiento. El licántropo le echó una última mirada a Sirius y salió de la habitación.

* * *

El primer slash que escribo, creo que ha quedado muy... raro. En fin, va dedicado para Faby y Lunalu; saben que las adoro. Y gracias a Luzbe por betearme el fic, aunque las grandiosas ideas que me hayas dado no haya podido agregarlas al drabble por falta de imaginación; te amo y lo sabes, geme.

El titulo es malo, lo sé. Sólo es porque ambos se encuentran en el cuarto de Sirius, el cual está lleno de recuerdos de su juventud. Otra cosa, éste drabble participa en el Reto: Bésame, del foro _Weird Sisters_.

Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz ;)


End file.
